1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for guiding a route using augmented reality and a mobile terminal using the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, terminals may be divided into a mobile or portable terminal and a stationary terminal according to whether or not terminals are movable. In addition, mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether or not users can directly carry it around.
As the functions of terminals are becoming more diverse, terminals can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, mobile terminals are embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device. In order to support and increase functions of the terminals, improvement of structural part and/or software part of terminals may be considered.
In general, there are conventional terminals capable of guiding a route (e.g., road guidance or other direction information). These terminals provide a route guidance to a destination based on geographical features and objects modeled based on stored geographical information (map information). Meanwhile, an augmented reality (AR) technique is applied such that, when a mobile terminal provides GPS information and/or terrestrial magnetism information to a server, the server determines the location and/or direction of the mobile terminal and provides guide information (AR information) regarding a subject whose images are captured by a camera of the mobile terminal.
Augmented reality (AR) is a term for a live direct or indirect view of a physical real-world environment whose elements are augmented by virtual computer-generated imagery. AR enhances one's current perception of reality. In the case of Augmented Reality, the augmentation is conventionally in real-time and in semantic context with environmental elements, such as sports scores on TV during a match. With the help of advanced AR technology (e.g. adding computer vision and object recognition) the information about the surrounding real world of the user becomes interactive and digitally usable. Artificial information about the environment and the objects in it can be stored and retrieved as an information layer on top of the real world view.
However, the conventional route guiding method has problems in that because previously obtained contents are provided to a user in advance, subsequent alterations in a street or building cannot be quickly provided to the user, thus failing to provide accurate information to the user, and geographical information periodically updated by a service provider must be downloaded. In addition, in the conventional AR information service, if a location has not been registered to the server, the location cannot be set as a destination, making it difficult to provide direction information to an intended destination.